New Girl
by TheSevenJewels
Summary: After Kim Crawford moves to Seaford, everything starts to go terribly wrong. She immediately does something to completely embarrass herself at school. She hates her teachers, she pretty much has no friends, and worst of all, Mrs. Popular hates her. What's next, a crush? Maybe. Will she survive this high school nightmare?
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hi... Okay so my other story, The Project, will still be updated as normal. Once I got the idea for this story, I had to writ it down. I hope you enjoy it. Remember this is an introduction to the story. It's not the best, but after this things get more interesting..._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Kickin' It_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"We're moving!?" I shouted. My dad sighed "I'm afraid so, Kimberly" I started crying. "Don't Kimberly me!" I shouted. "I'm sorry sweetie, we have to. Start packing now, we have a week until my new job starts" he walked to his room.

Dad just got a promotion to go live in Seaford, California. I know how much this meant to him, and I really was proud of him, but I didn't want t move. I wanted to stay in New York, New York. Right now it's summer and school starts in two weeks. In Seaford it starts in a month. Which means I'll be going to school three days after we move there.

I ran to my room and text everyone that I was moving. I think Brianna took it the worst, considering she's my best friend. I took out my scrapbook with all the pictures of my friends and started to cry. _These are the friends you have. The friends you'll never get to see again._

**Three Weeks Later**

I'd been counting down the days until I moved to Seaford. It's Seven days now. School already started for my other friends, so I could rarely hang out with them. I spent most of my time at my moms house. I hung out with her and Traci (my amazing sister).

"I'm really going to miss you, Kim" Traci said to me. I looked at her "I don't what it's going to be like without you" I said. We were really close, almost like best friends. We shared secrets, talked about our crushes, problems, et cetera, et cetera. I really looked up to her.

"Well here's how you can remember me" she handed me a sock monkey. I collected them because Traci gave me a new one every week. This one was special though. It was wearing a white hoodie that said I LOVE NYC. "Thanks Tray!" I gave her a big hug, I never wanted to let go.

**Seven Days Later**

This is the last time I'll be in New York for a while. I'll miss you, I thought as the plane lifted off the ground. I really will. I think that today is the worst day of my life. _What am I going to do to without you Traci? How will I survive without you?_

**After the Flights**

After a long way off the plane, I stepped outside. It was sunny and bright, ten times as hot as NYC. I rolled my suitcase out into the sun. The was large Welcome to Seaford! sign, and below it said: No better place than Seaford! _Yeah, right... No __worse__ place than Seaford!_

* * *

_A/N: Well... That's it, I know it was short. Future chapters will be longer. I don't have anything else to say... So, BYE!_

_-Juliana?_


	2. High School Nightmare

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I got a review from Olivia and a Kim at pretty much the same time... Totally reminded me of Kickin' It! Anyway you should know that Milton, Eddie, and Jerry are actually popular in this story. That's about it..._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Kickin' It_

* * *

It's Junior year, exactly why it was the perfect time for me to move..._not_. The good thing is that I'll be here for the rest of high school. _All I have to do is make a good impression. Aka MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!_ "Yeah, this is going to be the best year ever!" I muttered.

"Ready for school, Kimberly?" I groaned as I walked down stairs "Never call me that" I walked past him and into his car. I slammed the door shut. Dad came out walking two minutes later and he started the car. "Wait! Stop! I forgot something!" I ran out of the car and up to my room.

I grabbed my sock monkey with a white hoodie "I need some luck, Tray. Help me get through this day" I realized I was crying. "Don't let me down" I wiped my tears and put the monkey in my backpack. I walked back outside and into the car. "Have you been crying?" Dad asked me.

"What? No. Can we just go?" He nodded and started to drive. There was complete silence the rest of the way. _Talk about awkward..._ "Have a good day, remember to walk home" he said. "Yeah, sure" I said sadly "see you after school" I choked out. _Don't cry, don't cry..._ A tear slipped down my cheek. _New plan: Look down and make eye contact with no one._

Well that plan worked your great until I ran into someone. _Perfect, just stay on the floor and let them yell at you..._ "Watch where your going dork!" She screeched "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I lifted myself up halfway. "Watch your back!" She warned, _what a great way to start the day!_

A hand appeared in front of me. I looked up at the person. _Don't just sit there! Take his hand!_ I grabbed his hand "Uh, thanks" I smiled. "Are you new here?" I bit my lip "Is it that obvious?" He laughed "Just a little, I'm Jack... And you are...?" I held out my hand "I'm Kim, aka New Girl" he raised his eyebrows.

"My family moves around a lot. Usually my whole family, but my parents are divorced. So this time it's just me and my dad" I sighed. "And I just bet you loved to move after sophomore year!" I smiled "Of course!" We laughed "Hey, maybe I could show you around. What's your first class?" I grabbed my schedule.

"Umm... English with Mrs. Black" he smiled. "Me too. Do you know where your locker is?" I shook my head "I know what number it is, but I have no idea where it is.." I trailed off "What number is it?" I looked at my paper. _Would it kill me to memorize something? I look completely clueless!_

"350" he smirked. "I know exactly where that is" after a long way, with many confusing twists and turns, we reached my locker. I would've never found this on my own... "Wow you literally knew exactly where it was" I raised my eyebrows "are you trying to impress me?" He laughed "Maybe, but it's mainly because I have 352" I smiled.

"So I guess it won't be to hard for me to find you again" I said. "Guess not, let's go" I started to stutter. "Y-You go ahead. I-I'll catch up" I smiled. "Yeah, and how do you plan on doing that? You don't even know where your going!" I fake laughed "Right. Let's go" I closed my locker.

"How long are you going to be in Seaford?" He asked me after an awkward silence "Huh?" We turned down another hallway "You said your family moves a lot" he reminded me. "Oh, yeah, right. Hopefully longer than a year" he smiled.

"I hope that you'll be here for a long time. I'm looking forward to seeing you everyday" I blushed. We smiled at each other for a long time, until someone interrupted us. "Dude, quit flirting! It's barley the first day of school!" I blushed, I'm pretty sure Jack did too, though.

That's when I realized that we had stopped walking and we were in front of a classroom. The bell rang "Everyone, Kim is one of our newest students at Seaford High" she introduced. "Uh, hi! Mrs. Black I was wondering if I could sit–" she angrily interrupted me.

"Don't ask to sit with your silly friends! You will sit where I tell you to sit!" I nodded "Now sit in the back of the room with Jerry" I walked to my seat. Some girl kept laughing at me "Nice" she whispered to me. "What's up, muchacha?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothin much, bicho raro" he looked a little taken aback. _But what can I say? He did look like a weirdo..._ "Estúpida, mudo rubia, belleza sureña!" He muttered, but it was enough for me to hear. "Oh no, you didn't" I said trying to hold my anger in. "Oh yes, I did" I slammed my hands on the desk.

"That's it!" I started to attack him "Miss Crawford!" _Oh, no..._ "Detention! I don't want to here another peep out of you!" I nodded "Yes, Mrs. Black" she walked over to our desk. "You're a bad student, bad students are only aloud to call me Mistress Black. If I here you call me otherwise, your punishment will be far worse than after school detention!" I nodded.

"Yes, Mistress Black" I was ready to just sit down and cry. The bell rang and Jack immediately ran to me "You okay?" I managed to smile "Yeah, of course" he smiled. _I'd do anything to see that smile_, I thought. "What class do you have next?" I looked at my paper. _Seriously, remember something!_

"Math with Mr. Johnson" I said. "Me too! Let's go! I'll race you!" I laughed as we ran to class. Unfortunately, we made the mistake of running into the classroom though. "Miss Crawford, Mister Brewer, you've earned yourself three Saturday detentions!" I sighed.

"It was my fault" I said. "Fine, one Saturday detention for you Mister Brewer" we took our seats. "Why'd you take the blame?" I shrugged. "I-" the teacher looked at me angrily. "Miss, you've interrupted my class several times! Detention all next week!" I sighed. _Great..._

It felt like forever, but the bell finally rang. It was finally lunch. I sat down alone, I don't plan on making any more enemies. "Hey everybody! Looks like the girl has some secrets!" She was holding my notebook. _How did she get that?_ "Give me that!" I ran to get it, but about half way through a bunch of who-knows-what fell on me.

Everyone started pointing and laughing. _Run!_ I ran outside of the cafeteria and ran. I started to cry "Why me? What did I ever do? I want to go back to New York! With my family!" I buried my head in my knees. _When will this nightmare end?_

_Jack_

I walked up to Alexis and grabbed the notebook from her "What's wrong with you?" I ran out and started to look for Kim. After what seemed like forever, I heard a girl crying. "Kim?" She turned around "Kim! What happened?" She was soaking wet "I look hideous!" I looked at her "No you don't" she smiled.

Whenever she smiled, I couldn't help but smile too. She started to cry again "Kim! Don't cry!" I hugged her, she still was still crying, but at least I was doing something.

_Kim_

I got up from the floor and walked outside. I could really use some fresh air. It was pouring "Great!" I just staying out there and cried. I got up to go back inside, but only because I was cold. I went to open the door but it was locked "Why do you hate me world?" I asked.

I waited a little longer(it felt like eternity) until the janitor walked by. I started pounding on the door like there was no tomorrow. He opened the door. _Oh, your just in time! I was just about to FREEZE TO DEATH!_ I thanked him and ran back to where I was before. It was much warmer.

_At least the who-knows-what is off.._ I tried cheer myself up, but it only made me cry more. "Kim?" I heard someone say, I turned around. "Kim! What happened?" It was Jack "I look hideous!" I really did, I was soaking wet and freezing. "No you don't" I smiled. Hearing that from him actually meant a lot to me.

I started to cry again. _What's everyone else going to think? They're not as sweet as Jack..._ "Kim! Don't cry!" He hugged me. I didn't want to cry, but what else was I supposed to do?

**OoOoO**

"I don't know about New York, but in Seaford you have to actually play the game to get credit for it!" She threw the ball at me. So far all my teachers hate me, Coach Malone thinks I'm a slacker. Just because I took a break! I was tired! What did she expect?

Luckily, for me, I only had one more class after this. Then my nightmare would end for a while.

**OoOoO**

I was still a little wet and cold(or a lot) when I went to science class. "Don't enter the lab with water!" The teacher screeched at me as soon as I tried to enter the room. "Stay outside the rest of class! I'll catch you up next time!" So I sat outside for the rest of the day, until the bell finally rang.

I got my stuff and ran outside. I pulled the sock monkey out of my backpack. I took one last look at it, it's tail had a hole in it. That's when I threw it as far as I could "Is that what you call luck Traci!?" I screamed. I sat against the wall outside. _Thank goodness it's not raining anymore_. I started crying.

"Bad day?" Someone sat next to me "I know how it is" I kept my head down. "I bet it was better than mine" I said. "I'm up for a challenge" I looked up. Jack. Real surprising... "Oh yeah?" I asked "Oh yeah" he smirked "hey, I think this is yours" he pulled out my notebook. "I took it from Alexis" I'm guessing Alexis is the girl who hates me.

"Thank you!" I hugged him for awhile, not wanting to let go. Then something clicked, like I realized something for the first time. Which is exactly what happened. "I have to go" I said rushing off without another word.

_Jack_

"I have to go" Kim said before rushing off. Was it something I said? I started to walk, think about my day. It probably went a whole lot better than Kim's. I was walking through the park when I saw sock monkey with white hoodie that said _I LOVE NYC._

_Some little kid probably lost it. Keep it. Save it for someone special, someone really special..._

* * *

_A/N: I actually felt bad for Kim while writing this.. Do you blame me though?_

_Shout out to **Desiree' Graves** for being the first person to follow this story.  
Shout out to **Acfprincess** for being the first person to review this story._

_Oh and here's how Jerry and Kim's conversation went:_

_**Jerry: What's up, girl?**_

_**Kim: Nothin much, weirdo**_

_**Jerry: Stupid, dumb blonde, southern belle!**_

_If your reading this please review! I love you all! Bye!_

_-Juliana?_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

_A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! This is going to be really short, I really have to go but:_

_By next Tuesday you will have one long chapter or three short ones. _

_My username will be changing to TheSevenJewels on Friday._

_SORRY_

_XOX -Jewels_


	4. Surprise, Surprise

_A/N: Hello, hello, hello! So like I promised I will be updating more chapters today, except instead of three there shall be four. So that way my two story's will finish at the same time. But I want at least four reviews before I update another chapter because I haven't got that many reviews on my other story and it made me sad =(. Anyway, once again my new username is __**TheSevenJewels**__. Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own __Kickin' It__._

* * *

_Kim_

I almost got lost (meaning I did) running away from Jack. But luckily GPS exists, what would we do without technology? Well, I'd probably be dead... Right.. I was almost back at my house, I only had three more turns. I turned right "Yo, whadda–Kim?" _Oh, no.._ I turned around "Idiot?" I said rudely.

"What are you doing?" _Isn't it kind of obvious?_ "Uh, walking..?" I said in a 'duh' tone. He rolled his eyes "Where you going?" _This dude is so oblivious!_ "Oh! I'm going to go meet the Avengers!" I said sarcastically "Aw, no way dude! Could you get me an autograph?" _You've got to be kidding me..._

"I was being sarcastic you idiot!" He frowned "Not cool, yo. Not cool." I rolled my eyes "Why are you following me?" I asked "I'm not. I'm going to my house!" He smiled stupidly "Well, this is my house. Later idiot!" I smiled "Wait, wait, Kim! Come to my house real quick! It's super close!" I sighed.

_Eh, what the heck? I've got nothing better to do anyway.. _"Fine!" I walked with him to the next house "And here we are!" My jaw dropped "Your my neighbor!? Goodbye, Jerry!" He smiled "My Ms. Brat!" I stopped. _Don't kill him, don't kill him... No one needs to know about karate.._ "Shut it!" I screamed and waked into my house.

"Hey dad!" I said as happily as I could "How was your day? I had the best day at work!" I smiled "My day . . . My day was great! Why don't you tell me about yours!" So we spent the rest of the night bonding and laughing. Well, _almost_ the whole night..

"Oh my gosh! It's six o' clock!" He got up in a hurry "So what?" I followed him to the door "We're eating dinner with the neighbors!" I started to laugh nervously "You don't men the Martinez's, right?" He smiled "Yes, I do. Now let's go! I have a surprise!" We went next door.

"Hey, Jerrster!" My dad said happily "Dude, who are you?" He looked at both of us "Come into the living room and we'll tell you!" We sat down "You and Jerry, are cousins!" We looked at each other and burst out laughing "Dude, great joke!" After a while we quit laughing and looked at everyone else.

"Wait...Why aren't you guys laughing?" I asked hopeful "This is no joke, Kim" Mrs. Martinez said. I stood up "What!? Your telling me that this _doofus_ is my cousin!?" she glared at me "I mean this super lovable guy is my cousin!?" I said cheerfully while hugging him as tight as I could.

"Kim, your choking me!" I smiled and squeezed tighter "I can't breathe!" I ignored him "_KIM_!" I let go finally "Why would you do that Kim?" I rolled my eyes "Well because of this doofus — _angel_ — I have detention tomorrow with Miss, I mean _Mistress_ Black!" He started laughing.

"Dude that was so–" I punched him, really, _really_ hard. Suddenly our parents started laughing "You guys aren't cousins! We were just kidding!" My jaw dropped "I just wanted to tell you that you'll be staying with Jerry for the next few weeks" My eyes widened. At this point I looked like a crazy person.

"No, no, no, _no_! Can I stay with someone else? Oh wait! There's this guy I met today! His name is, uh..." _Why can't I think of his stupid name!?_ "Um..uh..it's um.." I got interrupted "Jack?" _And Jerry saves the day! Wow.. Never thought I'd here myself say that.._ "Jack! That's it! He lives like two blocks away from here! Walking distance" I said happily.

"How do you know where he lives?" Jerry asked like I was some creepy stalker "I saw him walk out if his house this morning. Do you know his parents number? So my dad can call?" My dad stood up "I'll call Kimbers, but if they say no, your staying here with Jerry. Got it?" I sighed "Got it...Will you call now?" He sighed "I have to. I'm leaving in two days!" I nodded.

"I'm sorry to bother you Christina" she smiled. "No problem. Kim is still welcome in our house anytime" I smiled. The fact that I called her son a doofus and she was still willing to let me stay over, it's a good sign. I stayed in my room while my dad called Jacks parents. He came up ten minutes later. Longest ten minutes of my life...

"They can't. It's too short notice" I put a smile on. "It's okay. Maybe Jerry's place won't be so bad" I wasn't lying when I said that. _Who knows? _"Can I have a key to the house? I know why you don't want me alone in the house, but if I forget something.." He tossed me a spar key and left.

I started packing my stuff up for a month "Kim.." My dad said softly. Something was wrong, I just knew it. "I know this is hard, especially because we just moved here. But they extended my trip to three months and I couldn't say no. I'm so sorry Kim" I sighed.

"It's okay dad. I understand, I'll just pack another suitcase" he smiled. "Thanks for understanding Kim. Mrs. Martinez said you could take your stuff over tonight and look around the guest room. Decorate it for yourself" _she just couldn't get any nicer!_

_This won't be so bad. Mrs. Martinez already loves me and maybe I could try to warm up to Jerry.. This actually might be the best three months of my life..._

* * *

_A/N: BOOM! I'm done! Like I said before I want at least five reviews before I update again today. There will only be small A/N's on the next three chaps because they're all being updated today as long as I get the reviews. Remember to review! I love reading them!_

_REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW!_

_XOXO_

_-Jewels_


	5. Moving In

A/N: Almost no reviews =(. I'm only yup dating because I want both my stories to finish at the same time.. Then I might leave FF for a whiour forever. Enjoy (if anyone is actually reading this)

I do not own Kickin' It

* * *

After one long and boring hours I finally moved the last of the things I would at Jerry's house. The more I thought about staying there the more I absolutely despised it. _He hates me_, I thought. _What if he does something to mess with me? _I sighed and walked into my room and put my had down on the desk. I felt something gooey and bit my my lip.

I slowly picked up my had and saw it was covered in goo "EW!" I screamed and I could hear the faint laughing of Jerry downstairs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to prevent myself from murdering him. I slowly walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on, but I didn't wash my hands.

I stayed upstairs for awhile trying to move things around a putting all of the goo in my room in a mini bucket. Then I made my way down stairs toward the back of the couch where Jerry was standing with the small bucket behind my back.

I could see Jerry trying to prevent himself from laughing, but he wasn't very good at it. "Hey, Jerry! I have something to show you.." he got up and and stood in front of the back of the couch where I was.

"What — is — it — Kim?" he asked in between laughs. I smiled and walked a little closer to him. There was a pause and then I screamed "THIS!" and I threw the bucket over his head making the goo go all over him "JERK!" I screamed and ran out leaving him looking shocked with goo running down him an his face covered with a bucket.

-Line-break-

"JERRY IF YOU PULL ONE MORE OF THESE STUPID PRANKS OF YOURS, I SWEAR I _WILL_ MURDER YOU!" I said after realizing that the pasta he made me had meal worms in it. He laughed and ran out. I gave a deep breath and threw away the pasta. I had been living with him for nearly a week and a half and all it had been was non-stop pranks from Jerry.

That's it, I thought. It's time to fight back. . . . So I made a plan. I was going to be nice to him, make him cupcakes and make him believe that there was something wrong with them. . . . I grabbed everything I needed to make cupcakes and started to make them.

Right before I started to frost them, Jerry came downstairs. "What are doing?" he asked right as I frosted the first cupcake. "Making cupcakes for you and your mom as a thanks for letting me stay here. Want one?" I asked holding one out to him. "Sure . . . ?" He carefully grabbed it. I grabbed one for myself too, and just as we were about to bite into them -

"WAIT!" Jerry screamed "I wanna trade cupcakes!" I raised my eyebrows but obeyed and traded. Then we were just about to bite into them again - "I don't want it! You did something to them as revenge!" I laughed.

"Please, Jerry, I'm not as immature as you are," I said. He suddenly started throwing cupcakes at me, my jaw dropped. One by one I took the destroyed cupcakes off of me. "This. Means. War." I grabbed one of the cupcakes that weren't destroyed and stuck it on Jerry's nose, glared at him, and walked up the stairs.

-Line-break-

The last few hours had been non-stop pranks between Jerry and I. Honestly, the entire house was a complete wreck, Jerry and I would have to clean it up. But how? My thoughts were interrupted when Jerry came storming in.

"Alright Kim, no more pranks! We have to clean this mess up before my mom comes home!" I nodded "Right, and I'm going to be blamed! I'm the guest in the house! She'll think bad of me!" Jerry looked slightly amused "Are you kidding? It'll be my fault! It's always Jerry's fault!"

I put my hands on my forehead. "Okay, regardless of who'll be blamed we need to clean this mess up now!" The both of us nodded and spread out throughout the house cleaning everything we could. We spent the next three hours stuffing things in Jerry's closet, throwing things away, and all the broken things. Jerry's closet was now packed full with everything.

"You think she'll notice that this stuff is missing?" Jerry asked.

"Didn't see a thing."

"Me neither."

We walked different directions to our rooms. MY room looked completely normal. So did Jerry's his room was already a mess before we did anything to it, you really wouldn't be able to tell the difference. After a while we went downstairs "It's 5:00 PM, my mom'll be home any minute," suddenly he pointed at something shiny and broken on the floor "THE LAMP! KIM, QUICK!" I rushed to pick it up and ran upstairs to Jerry's room to stuff it his closet, although I think I broke it even more in the process. Ignoring my thoughts I rushed back down the stairs just in time of Jerry and I to hear the door start to open. We shared a glance then both ran for the couch. We both jumped from the back: I landed nicely and quickly and turned on the TV to a random channel, Jerry on the other hand jumped over the couch and landed on the floor.

He moaned in pain, and Mrs. Martinez walked through the door. "Hello kids! How was your day? I bought you both some Oreo ice-cream, your father told me you like it - Jerry, honey, why are you on the floor?" she asked suddenly, he didn't dare move. "Huh? Me? You know . . . just — hanging out" she looked curious but pushed the subject aside. "Well the ice-cream is on the counter — why is there so much stuff missing?" she asked suddenly again.

"Uh . . . I-I didn't even notice.." I said a little to quickly, she narrowed her eyes. "Did you guys go anywhere today?" we both said yeah, but she wouldn't let this one go "Where'd you go?" We both looked at each other trying to make the other one say something, finally I said something; "We — Jerry and I — went to. . . " I tried to think of something quickly but Jerry and I talked at the same time in the end.

"The mall."

"The aquarium."

She gave a questioning look, so we both talked again.

"The aquarium."

"The mall."

I looked over at Jerry and glared at him "Well?" she asked "Which one is it?" I decided not to talk this time so we wouldn't have to mix things up again. "The new aquarium, in the mall. . . .' Jerry said cautiously, Mrs. Martinez looked a little confused and bit her lip. She was silent for a while, until finally — "I think there's a robber in town," she said abruptly "it all makes sense, stuff goes missing when you two went out of the house.." Jerry and I just stood silent hoping we wouldn't be caught. She thankfully changed the subject, I finally allowed myself to breath knowing my lie had worked. "So Kim have you made a lot of friends yet? I know you know Jerry, but thats all'" she said curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I've made a couple. Maybe you know them? There names are Julie, Grace, Mika, and Kelsey - " Jerry had started choking on his drink. "Jerry!" I said after him still choking for about a minute. He finally stopped and started to talk again.

"Dudette, you befriended all of my best friends girlfriends! Tots not swag. . . ." I raised my eyebrows at him, then smirked. "Which ones yours?" he turned slightly red in the cheeks.

"Mika. Milton's with Julie and Eddie's with Kelsey — " I had never heard of any Milton or Eddie in school yet (and I was absolutely amazed Jerry could get a girl like Mika) but I cut him off with obvious disappointment in my next sentence.

"And Jack's with Grace, I get it."

"Actually Grace is with some guy named James and Jack is single. Something about 'waiting for the perfect girl to come'. But sometimes the guys and I think that she'll never come. So far. from what I've gathered, he wants a girl who won't back down from a fight. You know what I mean? Someone with courage and shows no fear against her opponent. But also someone with a nice side, sweet, pretty, and some things that can still get to her. He also likes the mysterious type, so mystery pasts and stuff. I've yet to find a girl like that, but I haven't thought about any of the new girls from this year. . . ." he trailed, clearly deep in thought trying to find Jack's perfect girl. I was actually surprised that his small, spec like brain could take in all that at once, but most of me was smiling.

Screaming of joy and throwing a party inside my brain, on the outside I was probably smiling like a five year old girl who just got to ride a unicorn (I know, I'm terrible at comparing things). "Kim, what's with the goofy face? You look like a five year old girl who just got to ride a unicorn!" he exclaimed. Maybe I _wasn't_ that bad at comparisons after all. I made my smile a small one, yet I was still bursting with joy. 'Oh, nothing" I said, but I knew in the inside the reason I was so happy. The perfect girl for Jack that Jerry described, was exactly who _I_ was.

* * *

A/N: I'll update twon chaps tomorrow..

-Jewels


	6. Detention With the Mistress

_A/N: I'm glad about those of you who reviewed on my last chap. Yes I might leave FF. Unless I get an idea for a story soon, which I have. just don't know if anyone will want to read it and plus I would definitely need someone to co-write it. But if y'all really want me to stay, then I will._

_Enjoy the chapter_

_I do not own Kickin' It._

* * *

"Jerry! Hurry _up_!" I screamed for like the zillionth time, Jerry was taking forever and we were probably already late. I couldn't be late to Miss Blacks class, she already hates me at it is! Finally after a thousand years Jerry came down and I ran outside. I grabbed my skateboard from outside my house and started to ride as fast as I could to school.

Jerry was panting from trying to keep up with me "Dude — please — slow — down — I'm — dying!" he said in between gasps, but I wouldn't. It was his fault I was going to be late again. When I got to school I quickly picked up my skateboard and ran inside "Kim — please!" I went to my locker and shoved all my stuff in there. Jerry could barely move when he finished putting his stuff in there.

Our class was all the way at the end of the hall on the top floor and Jerry was dying. He has to be punished, I thought. I grabbed Jerry by the hand and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, practically dragging Jerry. The bell was going to ring in ten seconds and I had just started running down the hall.

10...

9...

8... Almost there..

7...

6...

5... Please don't close door! _Please!_

4...

3...

2... I'm gonna make it!

1..

_"FREEZE!"_ Miss Black screamed just as the bell rang. It scared so much that I had to put my hand on the outside of the door to keep myself from falling. The sudden release from Jerry made him collapse. My white beanie was nearly off my head and the whole class was staring at Jerry and I.

Once I caught my breath I looked up to find Miss Blacks lips curl into a smile. She looked like a female Severus Snape. She had short, black, greasy hair. Her black eyebrows going perfectly with her creepy black eyes, and she always wore a black suit with her pale skeleton like skin. From a distance, you'd think she _is_ Severus Snape.

"Late.." my jaw dropped and couldn't resist the to talk back.

"But-"

"Late."

"But-"

"Late."

_"Why?"_

"You failed to get into the classroom on time." I looked down. My feet were literally a centimeter away from the inside of the class. "So I will see you in this afternoons detention" I looked back at Jerry with daggers, he looked scared. I mouthed _'You're dead' _and walked inside. I sat down angrily in my usual back seat next to Jerry.

I crossed my arms and kept glaring at Jerry throughout the entire class. It was _his_ fault I got detention. _His_ fault Miss Black hates me. _His_ fault I nearly ate meal worms for dinner. _His_ fault we forced to clean up that huge mess the other day. Why doesn't _he_ get detention? I thought. I sighed and looked up at the clock; 10:09 AM. _Almost time to leave from this prison.._ I started to put my books away so I could get out of here quick.

After five long minutes, the bell rang. I basically sprinted out and ran to Math. Someone was running after me, and I didn't bother to stop or turn around until they called my name "Kim! Wait!" Jack, I smiled. But then I realized hadn't talked since the conversation where I figured out I liked him and ran off. "Oh, hey. . . ." I said.

"You've been avoiding me" he said a little to nicely. "No, not avoiding. Just, you know, turning the other way when I saw you coming. . . ." I said with an innocent smile. He chuckled "Well either way, I missed you" I smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Aww! Did little Jack miss Kimmy?" a voice from behind us said, we both turned around. There was an African American boy walking up to us. I'd never seen or met him, apparently Jack had. Then I remembered that he knew my name, which made me wonder —

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Kim this Eddie, Eddie this is — " _Is it like national interrupt people day? Seriously, I mean it's like the fourth time today._

"Kim. It's nice to finally meet you! You should here Jack go on and on about you." I blushed a little, Jack did too, but way more.

"Really? And what Jack say Eddie?" just as he was about to answer the bell rang and we all rushed into math. "We'll talk later" I whispered to him before I sat down in my usual spot. With class slowly going along and me dreading after school, _how much worse could this place get?_

-Linebreak-

As much as I wanted to walk to Miss Blacks class a slow as humanly possible, I knew that if I was late I'd get even more detention. I reluctantly walked back to her class with my beanie flopping up and down with every step I took. Then finally I reached her stupid class and stepped inside. It was vacant besides Miss Black. "Well, Kim, seeing as your the only one here, why don't you write on the board '_I will not be late to class'_ until I tell you otherwise. If the board gets full, erase and start over," she sneered while at the same time her thin lips were curving into a smile.

I sighed and made my way over to the board and began to write over and over:

_I will not be late it class,  
I will not be late to class._

After one long and miserable hour of continuously writing on the board, she finally told me stop. "What do you want me to do now?" I asked, there was still another hour left of detention "Go ahead and help me clean up the classroom. Just put all the books on the shelves and students papers in the bins" she said with a slight sneer in her voice. I sighed and started pick up around the class doing as told. After about half an hour later Miss Black went to go copy some papers. I didn't bother to stop doing what she said, I was already in enough trouble as it was.

"Why — won't — this — book — go — in!" I screamed trying to shove the book in the shelve. After finally giving up I looked to see what as blocking it. It was an old photograph, it had to be Miss Black and her family, even when she was young she still had a Snape like face. I smiled at it she looked so happy then. I have to get her to like me before the end of the year is out. Suddenly I heard Miss Blacks faint footprints walking back to the class. I quickly shoved the book back in and put the photo in between two other books.

I started to look around the class for books when Miss Black came back in. "Seeing as you've cleaned everything up, I guess you can leave earlier for detention. Here," — she handed me a piece of paper — "if anyone asks you about wandering out of school give them this." I nodded and walked outside of her class. I walked down the stairs and out the door as quickly as possible. I continued to walk out slowly until I was out of range, then I ran home as quickly as possible. _Miss Black_ just let me out of detention early! No teacher does that, let alone _her_! I quickly arrived at Jerry's house, I opened the door and started my homework right away. There was now a coffee table in front of the couch to make sure that Jerry was now extra careful not to fall of the couch.

"It's the only way he'll ever listen," she told me "or really do anything in general" I laughed when she said that. Moments after I started my homework on the coffee table, Jerry slowly and carefully went over the couch and sat down, except he kicked me in the process. "Jerry, that hurt!" he rolled his eyes "Whatever _Kimcess_" I narrowed my eyes. "_What did you just call me?"_ I asked "_Kimcess_" I gave him a questioning look. _Why that?_ "Oh, I forgot, your a _blonde_! Let me slow things for you" — _Oh no he didn't… _— "It is Kim plus princess. Jerry call you Kimcess because you act like one" I bit my lip.

"I'm finding it really hard not to murder you right now.." he smiled "It's because of the swag and incredible looks, huh?" he said gesturing to himself "You want some of this" _I think I just threw up in my mouth. _"_Ew, that's disgusting_! I don't think anyone in the world would want some of... whatever _that_ is!" I said "But apparently little Kimcess does".

_That does it,_ I thought. "You have five seconds before I murder you on that couch!" he ran out of the house screaming like a girl. _Three…two…one!_ I ran out of the house just in time to see Jerry turn the corner "JERRY! Don't think I didn't see you turn that corner!" and we were off.

* * *

_A/N: And done! I'll update one more time tonight, and then my two story's will update at the same time. They both should finish at the same time. This story was never supposed to be long, I never planned on it. It will only be fifteen chapters. Anyway, bye!_

_XOXO_

_-Jewels_


	7. The Camp Out

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much! So here's chapter 5! Enjoy the chapter!_

_I do not own Kickin' It._

* * *

After a while of chasing Jerry around the neighborhood, we finally went back to his house and I started hitting and punching him. "Don't — ever — call — me — a — dumb — blonde — _again_!" He was screaming like a girl each time I hit him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I stopped hitting him and went to answer the door. It was Mrs. Martinez "Sorry, I forgot my keys. What have you two been doing? Oh, of course Jerry must be planning for tonight!" I looked at her questioningly "Planning what? He hasn't been planning anything!" I said following her into the kitchen.

"What do you mean? Jerry does this every year!" She said talking to him more than me. "Oh yeah, I just, you know, figured since Kim was here — " he said scratching the back of his head. "Nonsense! I picked up some extra things at the store because Kim is here!"

"But the tent isn't even big enough for the two us!" Jerry said trying to protest "You can use they bigger tent and Kim can just go back to her room after  
the two are done watching the movies! Come on, Jerry, you've done this since your five!" Jerry looked as if he wet trying to think of something else to say but he couldn't think of anything to say "I'll make your favorite popcorn and some desserts this year!" Jerry looked super tempted and was obviously thinking it over with whatever brain he had left. After a long and silent minute of Jerry and his mom staring at each other I couldn't wait any long. "Um.. Don't mean to interrupt.." I started awkwardly "but what exactly are we talking about?" Jerry rolled his eyes obviously annoyed.

"Every year on the first full moon after school starts, Jerry has a camp out in our living room. He watches tons of movies and it's the only day of the year I'll let him eat as much as he does. It's become such a tradition for him. Sometimes I do it with him, and sometimes friends join him, and I figured since you were here…" she trailed off. I bit my lip and looked determinedly at my shoelaces as if they were far more important at this moment. _The camp out does sound fun, but with Jerry sitting there being a jerk the entire time… Probably be worse than being alone with Miss Black… Why can't we just be friends? I mean I'd be willing to try if he would, but that's never going to happen.._

I must've been thinking a while because Jerry started screaming my name "KIM!" I jumped up "Oh, sorry.. What'd you say?" he sighed "I said can you help me set up the tent?" I smiled "Sure," I said "you know if that tent is really big, I bet we could invite another one of your friends. I'm probably not the exact company you want…" he smiled.

"You can go ask Jack, that way your not completely alone" I nodded and started to walk over to his house. I could've just called, but I needed to talk to him alone. It was raining outside so I grabbed my my bright red umbrella and walked outside. It was like I was in an old movie. I was wearing all black and white and it looked black and white outside, the only colorful thing in sight was my umbrella. It felt like I was walking for hours as everything came down on me, just making completely break down and cry. I thought about everything, and honestly it was terrible. I'm all alone. I thought. My parents were divorced, which meant that I had to be three thousand miles away from them. I threw away that connected me to Traci, and I might not ever see it again.

I practically have no friends at school, all of my teachers hate me, "Ms. Popular" has been trying to destroy me at school ever since I got here. Now I have a crush on a guy who will probably never like me back. On top of all that my dad left me alone with some guy who hates me! Can life really get any worse? By the time I was at Jack's house I was in tears, I didn't bother to try and wipe them away, because they just kept coming. I knocked on the door and put the umbrella down then started to walk away. _"Kim?"_ I heard Jack's voice call. I didn't turn around, I jet stopped and waited. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. Jack had came out still in his now wet clothes with no umbrella.

I finally turned around to reveal my face "Have you been crying?" I shook my head "Um, no," I said wiping the tears off my face "I came here because Jerry is having this camp out thing and — " he cut me off. _You know, I think it is National Interrupt People Day…._ "Yeah, sure. Is that all you came here for?" I sighed "I also wanted to know, how can I get Jerry to like me?" he looked taken aback and even angry. "You want to go out with Jerry?" just hearing that kind of made me want to laugh.

"Me and Jerry? Please, that's disgusting.. I mean like as friend, he hates me" Jack calmed down a little. "Just make something extraordinary happen. Like saving his life or doing something for him. I can't believe I thought you wanted to go out with Jerry… " I laughed "Yeah, no . . . I kind of like someone else. . . ." I said thinking of the boy who was standing right in front of me.

"Oh, I've been wanting to ask you about that, see there's this girl I really like," I felt my stomach drop to the floor and I even let a couple of tears fall, but I don't think he noticed, because he kept going. "I don't think she likes me, but I at least want a chance with her - " I quickly interrupted him, I couldn't bare to hear anymore.

"Just ask her out, I'm sure she likes you too" I said truthfully, but not really paying attention. It felt like the rain was pouring down ten times harder now, I didn't think I'd be able to last the night with him. I guess it can get worse… I thought. "Kim, there's another thing I need to ask you then.." He grabbed the umbrella and put it over our heads, and for the first I looked right into his eyes "Will you go out with me?" suddenly the tears stopped coming and a huge smile came. I gave a shaky laugh "Y-Yeah, Jack, I'll go out with you".

Then suddenly it felt like time slowed down and the only people in the world were Jack and I. The both of us leaned in as the rain got louder and louder. Everything that was bad, went away and nothing could be more perfect at this moment when he kissed me out there in the rain. I smiled "So about this other guy you like.." I laughed and hit him, he reached for my hand and we walked back together. We had probably one of the most cliché kisses in the world, but that didn't matter to me.

It felt like I left behind someone at his house, but that was okay. Because I liked the new me. Right before we opened the door we heard Jerry scream from inside the house "MOM! For the love of - of Merlins Pants! They're probably just making out!" I couldn't hold it in, I burst out laughing, Jack was laughing too. Pretty soon I was craughing (crying and laughing), which prettying much happens every time I laugh. I opened the door "Merlins Pants? Did you actually read Harry Potter?" I said amused.

He hesitated "That's funny, I didn't know you could read…" I said smiling. "Since we're all doing Harry Potter references, why don't we have a marathon tonight?" Jack asked, Jerry and I agreed, the three of us sat in the nicely made tent that Jerry and his mom put up. The tent was huge, they had covered the floor with a huge mattress and put some pillows in there. It was really comfortable and you could see the TV perfectly from where I was sitting. Jack volunteered to sit in the middle of Jerry and I to prevent us (most likely me) from severely hurting the other.

After the first half of the morning to see who could do the best impressions of the characters in the movie. Jack had the best Voldemort and Dumbledore impressions, Jerry could do an amazing Hagrid, and I could do a really good Hermione according to the guys. By the time we finished that we were at the part where they were trying to get past Fluffy. "Oh! I love Fluffy! He's so cute!" I said happily "Uh. yeah, when he's not trying to murder you!" Jerry said. "Whatever" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"After eating three bags if popcorn and like five pieces of pizza, Ms. Martinez came in with dessert just as we started the sixth movie. Even though I was full. That dessert was impossible to say no too, so I accepted and ate it, but I deeply regretted it later. By the time the last movie ended I was already super tired, although that might have been because it was twelve AM. I told the boys I was going upstairs. I was a little sacred to leave the two of them alone. _What do guys talk about when they're alone? What do they do?_

_That was one answer I would never know, especially with Jack and Jerry.._

* * *

_A/N: And done! Keep the reviews coming!_

_REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW!_

_XOXO_

_-Jewels_


	8. The Robbery

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I have WB...on both my stories =/ Anyway here's Chapter 6, it's kind of short..Sorry! _

_ENJOY!_

**_Disclaimer - _**_I do not own Kickin' It._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Robbery**

* * *

_Of course! Classic Jerry! "Yeah, let's leave Kim with my four year old beige while go hand out with my friends!"_ I thought angrily ask found the little girl downstairs. The moment I walked down I could tell she was going to be annoying. I had got some of my old toys from my house hoping that'd be enough for her.

I gave her the box full of Littlest Pet Shops. I loved those for some reason, I had refused to give them away like the rest of the toys. I watched her open the box and look at all of the pets, then at me, then back at the pets. I sat down on my knees next to her and smiled. "Hi!" she smiled and started pulling out the pets. Not just taking them out one by one, but grabbing handfuls of them and then throwing them on the floor.

My mouth slightly opened as I prayed that none of their little heads had fallen off. She started laughing, of course being the nice person I was I laughed with her. _Jerry...YOU ARE SO DEAD!_ I thought as the little girl continued to throw the pets around. After a while she stopped a walked over to the table. She made herself fall down then started kicking he legs in the air for no apparent reason.

I quickly picked her up and put her on the couch before she broke something or herself. "What's your name?" I asked sweetly. That's one good thing I could do. Hide my burning anger behind a sweet smile "Mia!" The little girl said, I smiled.

"Alright Mia, what do you want to do? You wanna go outside?" she nodded. I took her out and the first thing she noticed was a chalkboard. Jerry had been drawing a wave on there for a week. He had just finished yesterday, Mia grabbed the chalk and started drawing scribbles all over it. At first I felt bad, but then I remembered Jerry left me alone with her.

"I can dwaw!" she said happily, I looked at the different colored scribbles then back at her "Yeah! You can!" She added even more scribbles, after a while of trying to decided if she was drawing tangled yarn or just a bunch of random lines I finally asked her the question I had been dying to answer.

"So, Mia, what exactly is this masterpiece your drawing?" I asked trying not to sound rude. She stayed silent for a minute then finally answered "A banana!" I made a confused/shocked look. Those scribbles could be a lot of things but a banana was definitely not on my list.

I walked around the Martinez's backyard for a while, I hadn't been out here yet. It was like the perfect backyard, like the one in Phineas and Ferb. Except it was better, there was only one tree and little swing below it. I sat down on the swing and pushed myself a little. I haven't been in this much silence and peace since —

"SWING!" The annoying little frog screamed, I rolled my eyes and got off. I picked her up and put her on the swing. "PUSH ME!" I took a deep breath and started pushing her. After ten long and boring minutes, Mia jumped off the swing and ran inside.

At first I thought about sitting on this swing until Jerry or his mom got home, then pretend that I had been taking care of her the entire time. But then, I went inside. Curse my sweetness. I looked around the house for her hours and hours, but I couldn't find her.

"Mia, I'm not good at hide and seek! Come out! Or else I'll make sure you won't get to use that chalkboard anymore! Then how are you supposed to become an artist?" Suddenly she came running out (Works like a charm) until she stopped in front of me.

It was kind of an awkward silence until she started running around the room like a crazy person. "Mia! I don't feel like playing tag!" she stopped running and laid down in the middle of the kitchen. In the MIDDLE of the KITCHEN. "NA NA NA NA!" I put my fingers on my ears. "NA NA NA!" She started laughing like a maniac.

"Get up you little twerp! Or else I'll rip your hair off and feed it to the dogs!"

So maybe I didn't say that, but I was definitely thinking it. I know that it sounds cruel, but this was the most annoying child in the world! I tried picking her up, but she was to heavy (I could've if she would have helped a little though). She laughed harder and harder, I didn't think I was going to last much longer. But then, the most amazing thing happened. Someone was home! *Hallelujah, Hallelujah*

"JERRY! I'm home! Wher's Mia?!" she shouted from the other room. "Jerry isn't here. He ditched so I've been watching her" Mrs. Martinez rolled her eyes then pulled out her phone. She was dialing a number "Hello? Jerry? GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" she hung up and smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly!" she said "It's okay. All that matters is your here now. Oh, and, your out of things for dinner. Do you want me to grab something from my house?" she nodded "That'd be great" I grabbed my keys and went outside to find Jack and Jerry "Joining us for dinner?" I asked Jack, he nodded "YOU RATTED ME OUT!" Jerry screamed "Did you honestly think she wasn't going to figure it out?" I rolled my eyes and went over to my hues.

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked "Getting food! Is that a problem?" he shook his head and started walking back to his house with Jack. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. It was kind of creepy in there, all the lights were off and I thought I could here things moving upstairs. I shrugged off the thought and went to open the fridge, I was just about to open it when -

_**CRASH!**_

I jumped up and hit my head on the fridge, "ow!" I whisper yelled putting my hand on my head. I slowly approached the stairs, I wouldn't be able to go up stairs without them hearing because the stupid steps creek. Instead I got really closed to the bottom step and waited. It took at least ten minutes, but they came running down. soon enough. I could easily taken these three guys down but the last on pushed me really hard and my hand went into the window. The glass cut my hand, this put a little flaw in the plan.

The only way to get help, that I may or may not need, was to scream. Jack would come then, maybe even Jerry. So I screamed and ran towards the door. Not to leave, but to open the door for anyone who may come and to prevent the other guys from leaving. "KIM!" I heard Jack scream, I quickly opened the door and started to fight the guys off. Within seconds Jack and Jerry came running through the door. "Step aside Kimcess, we know karate!" I rolled my eyes.

"Now is not the time!" I said as walked backwards to get a towel for my hand. It wasn't actually that bad, but my dad was going to FREAK OUT. This as the entire reason he left me with the Martinez's, because of what happened last time. Robbers came, and I broke my wrist while trying to fight them off. It wasn't a big deal but my dad said that I could never stay home alone again. Now he's not even going to want to leave the house!

I sighed and observed the fight in front of me. Jack was fighting off two guys while Jerry was fighting the other one. Jack must be REALLY good because he's just…WOW. Jerry was alright, probably a yellow belt, Jack had to be a black belt. He was A-MAZ-ING! Suddenly Jerry turned around to do something, so the guy to advantage of it and ran towards him. "JERRY! WATCH OUT!" I screamed, he saw the guy running towards him and ducked, I quickly ran over and kicked the guy in the temple, knocking him out. Then I ran over to Jack and flipped one of the guys while Jack flipped the other.

"THAT WAS AWESOME KIM!" Jerry screamed "You saved m life in an awesome way! Which makes us friends!" he hugged."Uh..thanks?" I said getting out of the hug. "Kim where'd you learn to do that?!" I sighed "Okay, you got me. I was a first degree black belt in New York, but no one was supposed to find out here!" I said "Why? That was great! You should join our dojo!" Jack said.

"I'll have to think about it.. What belt are you two?" I asked "Jerry is a orange belt, and I'm a second degree black belt." Jack said happily. I was right? "Anyway our dojo is called Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, you should come with us next practice!" Jerry said. "Actually you'd have to wait two weeks, we have tournament this week, but you can come and watch?" Jack asked me hopefully.

"Sure" I smiled and then remembered where we were. "Should we call the police or something?" I asked "My mom called when we heard you scream. Speaking of, why did you scream? I mean you could of easily taken them down. . . ." I sighed "The stupid guy - not you Jerry - went and pusched me into that window and I cut my hand" I said. "It's really no big deal, I just need to clean it." I quickly added after I saw Jack's face.

"Oh! I forgot to get the food!" I said quickly grabbing some pasta. "Do we wait here? I don't think these three should be left alone. . . ." I said "Well, then let's wait. But I'm going to tell my mom that we're okay and to tell her to start making this food! I'm starving YO!" Jerry said running out the door, I laughed.

"The police are taking forever! I'm pretty sure PIZZA gets here faster!" I said exasperated "There was actually some pople who did an experiment on that. The pizza got there first 3 out of 5 times" I threw my hands up in the air - great now that song is stuck in my head - "See! My point exactly!" he laughed.

Jerry came back just before the police got there. Meaning we finally got to leave, but we didn't make it to the house. Chappy Chapman stopped us "Are you the three teenagers who took down the thieves?" we nodded "Are you aware that police have been searching for them since early July?" we shook our heads. "Well as you know I'm Chappy Chapman from Seaford News. Do you mind if ask you three some questions?" my eyes widened a little.

"We're going to be on the news? Sure then! Ask away!" Jerry said happily walking off to the side with Chappy, Jack and I shrugged then followed. "Oh wait, first I need your names!" I nodded "I'm Jerry Martinez, also known as the Swag Master - " I shook my head "Nobody calls you that!" he glared at me "They might have if you wouldn't have just said that!" I rolled my eyes "Anyway, I'm Jack Brewer, and that is Miss Kimberly Crawford!" I smiled.

"Alright then, so what happened? I want every detail!" I smiled. "Well I told Mrs. Martinez that they were out of food and I offered to get some food from my house - since I've been staying with them while my dad is out of town. Jerry was walking to his house with Jack so I saw the both of them on my way to the house."

The second I opened the door I heard noise upstairs, but I ignored thinking it was nothing. Then I went to the kitchen to get some food. I was about to grab something when I heard a crash from upstairs. I quietly made my way towards the stairs then waited." Chappy nodded as I talked. I was going to tell every detail (that is what he wanted); I mean this is TV, I have to look good, even if this is the news.

"Now, Kimberly, were you scared at this point?" I gave a thoughtful look "You know Chappy, I wasn't. Someone was in my house and I wanted them out. Simple as that. Oh and you can call me Kim." Chappy nodded interested.

"Alright, now what happened when they came down?" he asked "Well they came running down and one pushed my hand into the window - which cut me. I didn't know if I would be able to take them all by myself so I screamed so that they would come, which they did. I had ran to the door - not to leave - and opened it for them and to keep the robbers from leaving."

"They came seconds later and started fighting them." he nodded again "Now our resources tell us that you saved one of these boys lives. Is that true?"_ How on Earth does he know?!_ "Oh, yeah. It was Jerry. I kicked the guy then flipped the other…" he kept nodding.

"Interesting. What can you boys add on to the story?" they both looked at each other waiting for the other to say something "Okay then…How did you feel when you heard Kim scream? What did you do?" he asked after waiting awhile.

"Well I felt scared for her. Even if I don't really like her. Jack freaked out, he sprinted for the door, so I ran after him and we found Kim fighting off the guys by herself." Chappy kept nodding, I didn't think he ever stop. "Alright then! Special thanks to these three teenagers: Kim Crawford, Jack Brewer, and Jerry Martinez!" we all started waving at the camera "Who knows what the robbers would have done if they hand't stopped them in time! If you see these three be sure to give them a special thanks! Now off to you Lydon!" Chappy smiled at us as the camera went off.

"Thank you for your time!" we smiled and walked back to the house "That was weird.." Jack said "Oh, and Kim, did you have to say EVERY SINGLE DETAIL?" I smirked "Hey! He asked for it!" we laughed.

My phone started ringing. I took it out. "Oh no…" I said "It's my dad..."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry again for the shortness... I'll update as soon as I can =) Love y'all!_

_XOXO_

_-Jewels_


	9. Welcome to the Dojo!

_A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SUGGEST THEM!_

_Anyway, onto the story!_

_ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Kickin' It_

* * *

Welcome to the Dojo!

* * *

"Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" Jerry cries "Will you just shut it!" I scream at him. For the past hour he had been begging me to join their dojo by repeatedly saying "please". "Not until you say yes...Please, please -" I grab his hand and flick him. "Ow..." he gets back up "Please, please, please..."

"UGH! FINE, I'LL JOIN! SHOW ME THE WAY!" I say not being able to take it anymore, he jumps up in victory and jumps in front of me leading me to the dojo. I think about ditching him, but then I remember Jack is there and he wanted me to join too.

I sigh as we enter The Bay View Strip Mall. It was full of different places like Sticky Buns and the Captain Corndog. "Are we almost there?!" I complain after seeing The Black Dragon Dojo.

"You'll know we're there when you see Reptile World and Falafel Phil's!" I sigh and start looking for the two places. After another minute, I finally find the two places Jerry said, which were surrounding Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.

Jerry grabbed my hand and literally dragged me inside "Jerry let go of my hand! It's full of sweat!" I yell pulling my hand out of his grasp. "Everybody...this is Kim! She's joining our dojo, she's also made-out with Jack!"

I smack his arm and roll my eyes. I look around at everybody in the dojo. There's a scrawny nerd, a kid Jack had introduced me to that I couldn't remember the name of, Jack, and a disappointed looking sensei. "Look, I love that we have new students...but...are you really karate material missy?"

I'll admit, I was a little hurt, but if he wants "karate material", then that's exactly what he's gonna get. I go up to the three dummies. I punch the one on the left, kick the one in the middle, then finish with a punch to the one on the right.

Rudy slowly turns around to face the guys "What do you guys think?"

"She's in."

"Got my vote."

"A+."

I laugh "What belt are you guys?" I ask the two guys I hadn't really talked to. "Oh, you know we're, black belts.."

"Totally!"

"Guys..."

"We're yellow belts..." I laugh.

"By the way I'm Milton and that's Eddie" the scrawny kid, or Milton, says. "Nice to meet you" I say. "So.. did you really make-out with Jack?" I roll my eyes.

"Sure is!" I say with a big smile.

"WHOOO! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU AND JACK KISSED!" Jerry screams.

"Sure you don't wanna say it a little louder? I think a couple of people fifty miles away didn't here you!" I say making a Harry Potter reference.

"Oh, okay... I KNEW -" I scream super high pitched to get him to stop. Everyone puts their hands up to their ears "I was joking doofus!" I say.

"Go ahead and take a break everyone! Considering Kim just busted all our eardrums!" Rudy says with a slight yell. I smile innocently and follow the guys to wherever they're going.

They end up going to Falafel Phil's, I hesitantly follow them inside. "Uh guys, isn't this the place with the record for largest amount of rodents?" I ask. "Sure is!" Milton says happily "But we like it here, even if the food is terrible".

"Yeah and did you know Mika is Phil's niece?" Jerry asks me "No..." I say a little surprised. "Yeah, he picks her up ever day," I think about how Mika always says she's walking home "but she says she's walking home because Phil is not only embarrassing, but so is his car. She prefers that people don't know they're related..." I laugh.

"Where is this Phil guy anyway?" I ask. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by man coming out of the kitchen talking to a goat.

"Tootsie, I said no more falafel balls for you!" he had a funny accent. They goat made noises "LA, LA, LA!" the man sang walking out with the goat following closely behind.

"And now you've met Phil..." I nod. "Well now I know why Mika is embarrassed of him..."

"Yo, Kimcess -" I slam my hands on the table.

"Listen, Jerry! If you call me that one more time, I will rip your throat out and feed it the dogs!" he nodded shakily.

"Nice girlfriend you got there Jack.." I smile then talk in the most innocent voice I could manage "So what were you gonna say Jerry?"

"D-d-dinner is almost ready, s-so we need to go h-home..." he stutters. "Alright! Later guys! Whens the next practice again?"

"Saturday, 12:00 AM." I nod and walk out with Jerry.

* * *

_A/N: Not my best chapter and short...but I had to update!_

_I have reasons that I haven't updated in forever though!_

1.) _I had stupid Writers Block_

2.) _School started_

3.) _I was supposed to update Sunday, but we got a new dog that day! She's only 7 weeks old and she's the size of a water bottle! She's even sleeping on me right now! Super cute though..._

_I'll try to update ASAP! Your reviews motivate me!_

_FAVORITE, FOLLOW, & REVIEW!_

_-Juliana_


End file.
